Home entertainment systems capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs have been proposed. In home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, for example, patent document No. 1).
Meanwhile, technology capable of the enlargement or reduction of a displayed image or the movement of the image in the upward, downward, leftward, or rightward directions, is proposed, by using tile images of a plurality of resolutions generated from a digital image such as a high-definition photo. In this image processing technology, the size of an original image is reduced into a plurality of stages to generate images of different resolutions so as to represent the original image in a hierarchical structure, where the image in each layer is divided into one or more tile images. Normally, the image with the lowest resolution is composed of one tile image. The original image with the highest resolution is composed of the largest number of tile images. An image processing device is configured to enlarge or reduce a displayed image such that an enlarged view or reduced view is presented efficiently by switching a currently-used tile image to a tile image of a different layer.